wolfteamaeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The Mutation A few years ago, genetic mutations were found in which several people appeared to have a similar base arrangement to wolves. While it is unknown how many of these mutations appeared in the populace, government and newspaper reports recording similar evidence of "large hairy monsters" have lead researchers to believe that the initial number of people appearing with the mutation to be in the hundreds. It is unclear however, how many were a result of environmental conditions or possibly underground experiments done on human victims. Initial sightings of people suffering from these mutations were mostly at night, feeding from nearby towns, especially livestock and house pets. Few human victims were reported but of those found, most had a weapon or were reported to antagonized the creatures before being killed. The victims of the creatures were mutilated almost beyond recognition, often being torn to ribbons and the remains strewn across the area, if a body was even left at the scene. It was more common for the body to be carried away leaving only pools of blood and signs of struggle. Large piles of bones and carcasses of animals possibly killed by these creatures were found in secluded places, including caves and abandoned homes. Early attempts by newspapers and reporters to identify the creatures attacking identified them as wolves or bears from their hairy appearance and ability to move on their hind legs for extended periods of time. Some attempts to capture the creatures resulted in failures while others were found butchered the next morning. By the time the government had stepped in, analysts tallied the total value of the destroyed property and livestock just over half a billion dollars. Towns with a creature problem who reported the monsters were quietly occupied by the military and shortly there after the creatures' attacks stopped. It is believed at this time that the monsters were captured by the government and taken to laboratories for experimentation and these early creatures lead to the Wolf Team being established a year later. The Capture When the government finally stepped in, they moved swiftly to cover up all evidence of the presence of these creatures and what caused their mutations. They would seek out the "dens" of these creatures and captured them live using large traps with raw meat or livestock as the bait. After the creatures had been caught, they would move quickly to tranquilize the beasts and prep them for being moved to an unknown secure location. Other creatures had to be "put down" as most early attempts to capture the creatures failed due to poor cage construction or the monster becoming aware of the human presence in the area. While complete details of the events surrounding the capture of the creatures is unavailable due to government attempts to cover up the details, often by destroying the buildings thought to house the creatures, some files have been discovered slightly singe in the remains of what must have been a military construct. We do not know how many were captured or had to be destroyed, but we do know that similar military movements took place globally and many creatures were caught and move to secure locations. What is most interesting at this stage is that some creatures were observed to retained their human mind, albeit trapped in the monster's body, and groups of these creatures had come together and worked in coordinated groups and spoke to each other in human voices. The most surprising cases were some that appeared to have mastered the ability to transform back and forth from human to "wolf" at will. These were recorded as the hardest to capture, evading the military forces by hiding amongst the populace and it is theorized that many of these avoided capture completely and still live among the population. The Experiment The "wolves" that were captured during the global military actions were placed into underground "storage" facilities and were cryogenically frozen until they were selected for testing. The ones who had developed the ability to change at will, or had at least been known to change back and forth were kept in separate isolation cells and were studied and observed more intensely while the more basic creatures were treated like lab rats for medical testing and often died during the process. The change was discovered to be caused by a genetic mutation to the human DNA. Of all of the test subjects to be discovered, only a minimal number were female, approximately 99% were male. This lead scientists to observe the X chromosome and discovered that the mutation affects men much more often than women, because the mutated genes for the damaged receptors are located on the X chromosome, of which men have only one and women have two. Such a trait is called sex-linked. Females (46, XX) are infected only if both their X chromosomes are defective with a similar deficiency, whereas males (46, XY) are infected if their single X chromosome is defective. Scientists observed that the effect was often triggered by rage or an increase of adrenaline in response to some threat or perceived danger. Scientists were eventually able to use the mutant creature population captured by the military during their ongoing missions to develop a "cure" for the mutation by working with a multinational medicine-manufacturing conglomerate called "Paien", which developed a new medicine "Epoxyn" for a disease they designated "Diewolf syndrome" which studies showed could completely reverse the mutation. However "Paien" also developed an "Anti-Epoxyn" in secrecy and supplied it to the military for a large profit. More about this process became known when several scientists and later "experiments" escaped into the public, especially after the formation of the military special operations unit was created.http://wolfteam.aeriagames.com/overview/storyhttp://wolfteam.softnyx.net/Guide/Wolfteam.aspx